


Сборник ответов по Кастельвании

by Babak



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men, Дракула ходячая катастрофа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Мои ответы за Габриеля Бельмонта.
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Marie Belmont, Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Zobek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Приветствие
> 
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

\- Алукард, - Дракула окликает сына, что продолжил стоять на дороге, глядя на рассвет. - Заходи в собор, это не наше время, - вампир кивает на двери, и сам скрывается за ними, не проверяя, направился ли Тревор за ним. Дракон смотрит на старинное здание, которое почти что четыреста лет служило ему домом, и думает о том, что будет теперь. Он убил их - Зобека и самого Сатану, избавил этот мир от всех, кто был равен ему по силе и возможностям. Разве что сын был близок, но все же Тревор был все еще молод. Слишком молод, чтобы сравняться с ним, да и не видел он столько, сколько довелось Габлиэлю.

\- Отец! - младший Бельмонт окликает отца, когда они уже находятся около саркофага, в котором сотни лет покоился Принц Тьмы. Дракула проводит пальцами по потрескавшимся от времени краям, лишь приподнимая бровь, готовый ответить. Спустя секунду раздумий, Габриэль достает Убийцу Вампиров, и кладет внутрь, закрывая тяжелую крышку. Такие реликвии должны уйти навсегда, как ушли многие темные твари, как почти исчезло Братство Света.

\- Ответь на мои вопросы, - почти что требует Волк, наблюдая за действиями Дракулы, не возражая. Дракон изгибает губы в усмешке, а в красных глазах Алукарду чудится нежность. Как бы то ни было, а Габриэль любил своего сына, любил больше жизни и сладкого вкуса крови. Вампир делает приглашающий жест в сторону комнаты рядом. Сила все еще возвращается к нему, но теперь, с вернувшимися воспоминаниями, она будто толчками вливается в него, невольно оказывая влияние и на Волка. Темная кровь манит, подчиняет своей воли, а ментальное давление со стороны отца все еще не уходит - вряд ли он сам даже замечает, что делает. За столько лет слишком привык внушать трепет, давить своей силой и величием. И ведь ему было чем гордиться, пусть Тревор и не знал всей его истории, а лишь по рассказам Братства. Но теперь… Он может узнать.

\- Все, что пожелаешь, - Дракула садится на лавочку, раскидывая руки, и поднимает самые уголки губ. Миг. И все давление пропадает, заставляя Алукарда нервно выдохнуть, сев на соседнее кресло. Дышать стало намного легче, видимо, Габриэль принял всю силу, обретая контроль. Волк даже боялся представить, сколько ее, если она до сих пор пребывает. Прибывает словно бурный поток, что может контролировать лишь его хозяин.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие персонажи, заворачиваемся в коврик и, аки гусеничка, пристаём к своей половинке, с которой вас шипперит отвечающий. Желательно, с реакцией  
> Будь всё по-другому, как думаешь, как у вас всё сложилось с Зобеком?

\- После твоей пропажи активизируются Зобек и Сатана, что доселе скрывались, - вдохновленно произнес Алукард на поле, где буквально только что Дракула убил целую армию, уговаривая отца на его безумную затею. Да, пусть Принц Тьмы и заснет на долгое время, пусть первые дни он будет слаб, слабее чем когда-либо, но после этого в мире останется лишь одна злая сущность – сам Дракон.

\- Зобек… - задумчиво повторил Габриэль, усмехаясь. Вампир направился в замок, махнув рукой сыну, чтобы тот следовал за ним. – Обсудим все внутри, - из бесконечных коридоров и подземелий начинали выползать его слуги, что с усмешкой следили за Волком, плотоядно облизываясь. Алукард лишь хмурился, стискивая эфес меча, пусть и знал, что рядом с Дракулой на него никто не нападет. Как будто ему нужна была защита отца. Но все же при нем нападать на его слуг было невежливо. А Тревору требовалось его согласие.

\- Вижу, все прошло как обычно. Хотя тот взрыв явно был лишним, - из-за поворота вышел Лорд Некромантов, который заставил Алукарда в изумлении замереть, ожидая от отца пояснений.

\- Ты ведь все слышал? – спросил Дракула, уже заранее зная ответ, и проходя в одну из более-менее обжитых комнат. Бельмонт вытащил Зобека из темницы, намереваясь убить, но в почему-то решил пожалеть, и с тех пор держать некроманта рядом, чтобы тот в очередной раз не попытался поработить мир. Кровь Дракона – вещь невероятной силы, так что брюнет смог привязать к себе бывшего Основателя, чтобы тот хотя бы не сбежал. Большее было не в его силах, но мужчина и сам был не против остаться в замке. Не смотря на их совместное прошлое, и предательство Зобека, вскоре они перестали ссориться.

А с его приходом со временем возникло и более обжитое крыло, в котором появилась даже библиотека, и несколько спален. Некромант отказывался жить в неподходящих условиях, хотя архитектура строения в целом его устраивала. Конечно, здешние обитатели не были рады его видеть, но не зря Лорд Некромантов был сильнейшим из Лордов Теней – вскоре недовольные исчезли, как и порождение воспоминаний Габриэля – Кармилла. Дракула на эти изменения ничего не говорил – ему было откровенно плевать на то, что не касается его напрямую.

Зобек не говорил ему, что творит внутри замка, чувствуя себя точно таким же хозяином положения, если уж они связаны кровью. Кровь Бельмонта его тоже сильно интересовала, но попросить у Дракона его кровь – все равно что прямое самоубийство, так что некромант откладывал это дело на лучшие времена. Но все же, ее свойства и состав хранили в себе небывалое могущество, из которого и исходила сила вампира. Страшно себе представить, сколько древних сущностей находится в ней. И все же со временем старые друзья вновь поладили, а со временем появилось даже нечто большее…

\- Конечно же, - кивнул Зобек, усмехаясь. – И вполне себе одобряю эту задумку.

\- Ч-что это все…. – подал голос доселе молчавший Алукард, заставляя Габриэля раздраженно махнуть рукой, и направиться в сторону тронного зала. Он бросил на ходу:

\- Сам рассказывай.

\- Прошу за мной, молодой человек, - хмыкнул Лорд Некромантов. – Ваш отец слишком уж импульсивный для этого.

***

Дракула устало потер виски – гарпии без устали жаловались Принцу Тьмы на оборотней, крича своими противными голосами. Почему бы им тогда в Город Мертвых не уйти?... Оборотни ненавидят жару. Но идти на уступки дамы тоже категорически отказывались, от чего не выдержавший напора Дракула гаркнул на них, убил парочку, и отправил восвояси. Пусть сами разбираются со своими проблемами.

Габриэль потер рукой лицо, горло сдавила жажда, но это могло подождать. Пора навестить сына и некроманта, хоть бы ничего ужасного не случилось. Уже на подходе к обжитому крылу Дракула заметил бардак – кажется, Волк злился. Из гостиной доносились голоса на повышенных тонах, заставляя Дракона прислушаться:

\- Это невозможно! – Алукарда всегда было очень легко раздразнить. Что поделать, он еще слишком молод, не смотря ни на что.

\- Юноша, не стоит так нервничать… - вкрадчиво произнес некромант. Зобек всегда хорошо умел уговаривать. Бельмонт так сосредоточился на слухе, что не заметил кончик упавшей шторы – бывший воин Братва Света неловко поскользнулся, падая прямо на нее, и каким-то непонятным ему образом заворачиваясь в некое подобие рулета. Возможно, Замок шалит – вампир помнил, что он живой, пусть никогда и не видел прямых доказательств. Хотя это могла быть и магия Зобека…

Рулет неловко вкатился в гостиную, заставляя Волка недоуменно подскочить, а некроманта приподнять уголки губ, взмахом руки останавливая Дракулу возле себя, но не освобождая от плена ткани. Габриэль хмыкнул, позволяя себе оставаться в таком положении.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мари была главной в вашей паре до или после того как ты стал Дракулой?)))

Дракула смотрит на вопрос, и отвечающая видит, как у Принца Тьмы начинает дергаться глаз. Она обеспокоенно вертит в руках телефон, ожидая его реакции, и уже потихоньку прощается с жизнью. Хотя девушка, конечно же, знала, на какой риск идет, идя отвечать за такого взрывного и яростного персонажа. А вот этот момент наступил. В ведь она еще даже сэлфцест не успела написать…

\- Как она смеет! - наконец взрывается Дракон, с яростью сжимая кулаки до выступившей крови, и отвечающая с грустью понимает, что придется ещё и убирать после этого. - Женщина не может быть главной, это нево— - мужчина и девушка вздрагивают, когда в сиянии появляется Мария. Очень сердитая, судя по сжатым в тонкую полоску губам, и скрещеным на груди рукам. Отвечающая делает шаг назад, боязливо смотря на супругов, что при своих разборках могут запросто разобрать ее квартиру на кирпичики.

\- Габриэль, после становления вампиром, ты действительно перестал быть хозяином в семье, - ее голос мог заморозить океан, от чего Бельмонт вздрогнул, признаться, немного струхнув. Каким бы могущественным он ни был, а навредить возлюбленной не мог, не говоря уже о том, что сила воли у нее была та еще.

\- Мне так и написать?… - тихий вопрос отвечающей заставляет Дракулу зарычать, а Мари благосклонно кивнуть.

\- Если вам будет не сложно, - ее лицо освещается мягкой улыбкой, а сама она подходит ближе к мужу, погладив бледные щеки. - Ты не можешь отрицать этого. - женщина издает тихий смешок, расстворяясь в таком же сиянии, в котором и появилась.

\- Зато теперь ты знаешь, как ее призвать, - неловко смеется отвечающая, пятясь назад. Определенно, она доиграется, что ее убьют. Но после такого и умереть не жалко, откровенно говоря. Габриэль рычит и черным дымом уноситься прочь из квартиры, оставляя отвечающую наедине. Она выдыхает и медленно оседает на пол. Каждый ответ - одновременно бальзам на душу, и дикий всплеск страха с адреналином.

\- ….а я кто? - раздается голос из темноты, вызывая визг отвечающей, и из темноты стаей летучих мышей появляется Алукард, смотря на девушку с поистине детским интересом.

\- Ты альфа, сын мой, - нервно хихикает отвечающая, садясь за ответ. Ради таких вопросов и стоит жить…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сказка из конфы, рассказанная мною, мелькают чужие фразы.

\- Дядя Дракула, а расскажи сказку? - просит Артас, поджимая под себя ноги на своем ледяном троне.

\- Хорошо, - кивает вампир. - Слушай, Артас, и засыпай.

\- Когда-то давным давно, жил на земле один юноша - он был очень храбрым и сильным, все вокруг его любили, и было у него много-много друзей. Но однажды…

\- Однажды у Дракулы закончилась фантазия, - хихикнул Чарли, на что получил уничтожающий взгляд, и обиженно поджал губы. - Ладно, ухожу.

\- Оставайся и слушай, - зовет его Артас, и ему вторит Дракула.

\- Я это и имел в виду, - фыркает программист.

\- Однажды в его деревню приехал рыцарь, и вызвал его на поединок. Наш юноша был храбрым и молодым, потому принял вызов, и вступил в бой с рыцарем. Но рыцарь оказался коварным колдуном, и он обманом победил юношу, усыпив его, и забрав с собой. Весь город рыдал из-этой тяжелой утраты, многие хотели найти юношу, что был таким добрым и сильным, но ни один не вернулся с победой.

В один из самых обычных промозглых дней, в город приехал программист. Он услышал о беде горожан, и, посочувствовав их утрате, отправился дальше. Но по дороге - о ужас - он встретил мертвецов, которыми командовал тот самый колдун. Программист был бессилен против них физически, и уже готов был умереть, как неожиданно его спасли двое странно одетых мужчин с такими же странным метками на руках. Они сильно препирались между собой, убив мертвецов почти что случайно - всего лишь один телепортировался в другое место, из-за чего удар пришелся по нежити. Программист со страхом сбежал оттуда, оставляя мужчин одних.

Идя дальше, он увидел небольшую деревеньку, и уже думал о том, чтобы отдохнуть, как тут он неожиданно увидел на одной из крыш вора....

\- ГАРРЕТ! - восклицает король лич.

\- Черная тень мелькнула бирюзовым цветом, и пропала во тьме ночи, - продолжает Дракула, давая принцу легкий подзатыльник. - Не перебивай.

\- В деревеньке было большое здание-высотка, где программист было надеялся найти приют высоких технологий, но увы - стоило ему зайти, как он услышал выстрелы, а увидев человека-киборга - бросился наружу не смотря на любопытство - своя жизнь ему была дороже.

Артас осознает, что это все история про них, и пытается найти в нем себя.

Он все отдалялся от этого здания, как увидел - о чудо - компьютерный клуб. Он с радостью забежал туда, встретив двоих парней. Они были очень дружелюбны и позволили ему переночевать и поработать, что буквально осчастливило бедного паренька. Утром он распрощался с этими ребятами, обещая заглянуть еще. Как бы он не хотел остаться, а ему нужно идти дальше.

Стоило ему пройти буквально минут пять, как на него из подобия портала упала девушка. Он представилась и рассказа ему о том, что ей больше некуда идти, и он, очарованый ее красотой, позвал девушку с собой, и она с радостью приняла это предложение. Шли они дальше, и неожиданно провались в место, где их кругом окружили демоны.

Но когда они уже готовились умереть, или хотя бы сбежать с помощью способностей девушки - появился странный парень с мечом, быстро разрубив всех врагов, усмехаясь. Он казался даже немного диким, и программист откровенно его стремался, так что предложил девушке продолжить путь, но она не могла оторвать от незнакомца взгляда, и, быстро распрощавшись, убежала за исчезнувшим воином...

\- А что дальше-то?! - вскинулся Артес, смотря на немного подвисшего Дракулу. Тот встрепенулся и продолжил рассказ:

Из пространства с демонами программист вывалился как-то неожиданно, посреди дороги. Огорченный побегом девушки, он побрел дальше, повесив голову. Но вот, перед ним предстала его цель - замок вампира. Его хозяин просил го наладить ему интернет и компьютер, при чем давал большие деньги, на которые вечно голодный программист мог питаться год, и именно поэтому он отправился в это путешествие.

Хозяин оказался больше похожим на монстра страшнее вампира, и постоянно ругался на соседнего колдуна - его заклятие на неком юноше не дает интернету вампиру нормально работать, и программист вспомнил ту историю, что ему рассказали в самом первом городе. Могли ли то быть одни и те же юноша и колдун?

\- Могли, - раздается голос Адама из темного угла, появился он совершенно внезапно, и Дракула тихо шикнул на мужчину.

Не смотря на неверие программиста на счет того, что интернет не работает именно по этой причине, он так и не заработал, что заставило хозяина замка разразиться еще более длинными возмущённым тирадами на счет соседа.

Между делом вампир сажает киборга рядом с Чарли, тихо посмеиваясь.

Вампир решил пойти к нему и убить, на что паренек вздрогнул и принялся отговаривать его, но мужчина был непреклонен, еще и взяв программиста вместе с собой на выяснение отношений. Парень не рискнул противостоять ему, боясь разделить участь колдуна, и пошел с ним, с удивлением рассматривая пещеру, где жил колдун.

В их путешествии на них нападали вампиры, гарпии, оборотни, и многие другие, но хозяина замка с лёгкостью побеждал каждого, даже не прилагая особых усилий, оставляя программиста позади. Как минимум, это радовало парня, что с таким уж защитником его точно не убьют. Наконец, они добрались до колдуна, что оказался могущественным магистром и начал рассказ о том, что не он тут враг. Но у вампира, как оказалось, была лютая ненависть к магам, потому он, не слушая, быстро выпил его досуха.

Из-за смерти заклинателя, юноша проснулся, но оказалось, что он слишком долго был под действием заклинания - некогда прекрасный и молодой, он превратился в лича. Или же колдун был прав, и он был таким и до этого? Возможно, именно поэтому его усыпили?  
Программист не думал об этом, ему было откровенно плевать.

Лич был немного в непонимании, и очень хотел спать. Вампир рычал и надеялся наконец получить свой интернет, отправляясь вместе с программистом назад, как тут лич увязался за ними. Программист его немного побаивался но он так же знал, что вампир будет сильнее - доказано.

Добрались они до замка, все наконец получилось! Сеть провели, и вампир довольно вздохнул, предвскушая много разных артов и фанфиков, как тут лич взмолился: "Дядя, расскажите сказку!". Хозяин замка отнекивался как мог, но у него ничего не получалось, а программист стоял неподалеку и зевал, изредка отпуская всякие шутки.

Наконец, вампир не выдержал, и усадил лича на ледяной трон, рядом уложил программиста, и сел рассказывать сказку. На бархатный голос вампира собрались многие интересные личности, с интересом слушая, и сладко зевая - не удивительно, ночь ведь на дворе.

Через крышу тенью проскользнул вор, сквозь портал пробрались девушка с убийцей демонов, в дверь ввалились два парня из клуба. Даже киборг зашел. Через окно, правда.  
Последними словно из ниоткуда появились враждующие мужчины, что к концу сказки спали в обнимку. Вампир посмотрел на сие сонное царство, и подумал о том, что же они все делают в его замке?

Но ответа не было, и он тихо ушел, наконец попав к интернету, ради которого программист проделал столь большой путь, а он сам так много сделал.

Кооонец.  
А кто слушал, молодец.  
И я там была, мед пиво пила, личу на лицо капала.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Закрой глаза, Габи. Представь, что у тебя — метка Чужого. Что будешь делать?  
> Кроссовер с любой игрой.

Габриэль Бельмонт — сирота, выросший в Ордене Оракулов, угрюмый и немногословный, и все же сильный боец, верный Ордену и его принципам. Его возлюбленная — Мария, всегда помогала Ордену чем могла, заслужив благосклонность Смотрителя, который потом дал согласие на их свадьбу.

Церемония была тихой и неприметной, мало кто присутствовал на ней — не так уж и много было друзей у обоих, Дануолл достаточно большой для того, чтобы не найти себе друзей — но молодоженов это не волновало. Безнадежно влюбленные почти с детства, Мари и Габриэль были идеальной парой, счастливые.

Беда подстерегала из-за угла.

Сначала Бельмонта отправили на Серконос, дабы проверил тамошнее Аббатство, разузнал все. Почти год его не было, а вернувшись он обнаружил страшную чуму, что забрала жизнь его прекрасной Мари.

Он помнит, как рыдал, рвал все вокруг себя на части, а затем обратил свой взор на тех, кто был причастен, кто позволил его возлюбленной умереть. Габриэля не волнует политика или дрязги, не волнует судьба небезызвестного Лорда-Защитника, что сейчас мстит в маске, но не убивает. Бельмонт не милосерден, его этому никогда не учили — и он готов идти по головам не смотря ни на что.

Путем долгих поисков, он добрался до канцлера, обезглавив без тени сомнения. Чума — это его вина. И когда пелена мести спала с его глаз, Габриэль оглянулся на разрушенный Дануолл и направился назад в Орден, вымаливать грехи.

Хоть и знает, что ему не в чем раскаиваться.

Он спит в казармах — все пропахло потом и молитвами, запретами и угрюмостью. И все же он видит сон, коих давно не видел, он очухивается в странном месте, камни будто сами летают в воздухе, огромные черные глыбы, и тут перед ним предстает Чужой.

Вот так, просто, без ритуалов и жертвоприношений, всего лишь во сне, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ, и глядя на Габриэля пытливо, заинтересованно.

— Так просто отбирать жизнь… — его голос глухой и тихий, словно шепот самого океана, но в нем сквозит восхищение. — Никогда не встречал монстров подобных тебе, Габриэль Бельмонт, — он мягко отступает назад, исчезает в дыме и появляется вновь с другой стороны. — Позволишь рассказать подробнее о том, как умерла твоя жена? — воин думает о том, что его всю жизнь учили тому, что верить словам властителя Бездны — как минимум глупо, а то и опасно. И все же он кивает. В конце концов, что ему уже терять? Есть ли смысл жить без Мари?

— Аббатство хотело избавиться от нее, дабы ты был полностью предан им, — шепчет искуситель, и все же, оглядываясь назад, Габриэль знает, что это правда, видит то, чего не замечал ранее.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — интересуется он тихо, еле размыкая пересохшие губы.

— Я могу дать тебе силу, — они кажутся такими разными, и Бельмонт отстраненно думает о том, сколько раз ему повторяли, отпечатывали в мозгу слова о том, что Чужой — истинное зло. Но вот, Габриэль один, потерявший смысл своего существования, и кто же пришел в нему в такой момент? Не Аббатство и не священнослужители, что сказали ему смириться со смертью возлюбленной, а властитель Бездны. — Силу забрать чуму, отомстить Аббатству, возможно, — его губы растягиваются еще шире, слишком неестественно для человека. — Ты станешь даже сильнее меня, кто знает. Но… ты же знаешь, что за все нужно платить?

— Слишком очевидно, чтобы забыть об этом, — практически выдыхает воин, глядя на левиафана вдалеке, проплывающего своим путем.

— Да будет так. Прощай, Габриэль Бельмонт, охотник на монстров, — он будто проваливается вниз, прочь от Бездны и ее холода, пробирающего до костей, куда-то, где даже Чужой не имеет всей силы.

Руку жжёт огнем, знак вплавляется в кости, в саму суть, не дает забыть. Он не знает, что когда-нибудь захотят убить и Чужого. Не знает, что когда-нибудь останется единственным, связанным с Бездной, человеком.

Дракула — вот, как со временем начнут его называть, когда его жажда крови повлияет и на его силу — сама Бездна, ощутив это, одарит его вампиризмом.

Он заметит это не сразу, просто в какой-то момент на смену телепортации придет туман, а ногти выростут, по своей крепкости напоминая сталь. А потом убийств станет мало, еда перестанет приносить удовольствие, и лишь кровь сможет насилить.

А когда умрет последний член Аббатства, Ордена, он уйдет, оставив после себя шлейф трупов, давая Аттано разбираться с этим самому, не заботясь ни о людях ни о чуме. Вряд ли Габриэль даже заметит, что с его уходом ушли и Плакальщики, чувствуя власть и потребность послужить, получить драгоценной крови.

Вампиризм — единственное лекарство против крысиной чумы.

Дракула изгибает губы в ухмылке — у Чужого очень своеобразное чувство юмора, и все же это до абсурдного забавно.

Вампир уходит далеко, слишком далеко, пересекает океан, и останавливается в горах, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как бывшие чумные с энтузиазмом строят новый дом, даже замок, столь непривычный для прогрессивной Империи.

Их Господин заслуживает лучшего.

Однажды он содрогается, хватаясь за руку, на которой до сих пор выжжен знак Чужого, пусть его способности теперь и совсем иные. Исчез, умер ли? Дракула не знает, и это не волнует вампира.

Бездна всколыхнулась, и все же ничего конкретного не изменилось.

Его слуги довольно приносили жертв, иногда сеяли хаос. Габриэль не знал, что делать с этой жизнью. Он бессмертен, но что дальше? Ничего, лишь пустота и вампиры, что преданно ждут подле него, готовые выполнить любой приказ, каприз.

Он еще не знает, что вскоре к нему придет Орден, возродившийся с новой силой и могуществом. Дракула до сих пор понятия не имеет, что у него есть сын.

Он узнает слишком поздно.

Вскоре он станет Драконом.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нет времени объяснять, пилим бугурты! хд

ТЫ СИРОТА ИЗ БРАТСТВА СВЕТА, ВЕСЬ ТАКОЙ УГРЮМЫЙ И СЕРДИТЫЙ АКИ ПРИ ПОНОСЕ, КРЕПЧЕ ТЕБЯ ТОЛЬКО ТВОИ ЯЙЦА  
@@@@@@  
БРАТСТВУ ПОМОГАЕТ БАБА ПО ИМЕНИ МАРИ  
@@@@@@  
НИЧЕГО ТАК  
@@@@@@  
ВЛЮБЛЯЕШСЯ  
@@@@@@  
ОНА ОТВЕЧАЕТ ВЗАИМНОСТЬЮ, ВЫ ЖЕНИТЕСЬ, ВСЕ ПРЕКРАСНО  
@@@@@@  
БРАЧНАЯ НОЧЬ. ТЕБЯ ЗАБИРАЮТ НА УЛЬТРА ВАЖНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ  
@@@@@@  
ПРОВОДИШЬ НА НЕМ ПОЧТИ ГОД, А КОГДА ВОЗВРАЩАЕШЬСЯ — ЛЮБОВЬ ВСЕЙ ТВОЕ ЖИЗНИ УБИТА  
@@@@@@  
У ТЕБЯ ГОРИТ ПОХУЖЕ ЧЕМ ДОМА У САТАНЫ И ИДЁШЬ ВСЕХ ПИЗДИТЬ  
@@@@@@  
ТЕБЕ ЧТО-ТО ВТИРАЮТ ПРО ХРАНИТЕЛЯ И ОТПРАВЛЯЮТ В ЛЕС СОБРАТЬ КАКУЮ-ТО НЕПОНЯТНУЮ ХРЕНЬ  
@@@@@@  
ФАВН ВТИРАЕТ ТЕБЕ ПРО ОЗЕРО И ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ  
@@@@@@  
ГЛАВНОЕ, ЧТО СКАЗАЛ, КОГО ЗАМОЧИТЬ, И ТАК НОРМ  
@@@@@@  
ИЗ КАКОЙ-ТО ЖОПЫ ВЫЛЕЗАЕТ МУЖИК ПО ИМЕНИ ЗОБЕК  
@@@@@@  
ТЫ НЕ ОБРАЩАЕШЬ ВНИМАНИЯ НА ТО, ЧТО ОСНОВАТЕЛЯ ОРДЕНА ЗВАЛИ ТАК ЖЕ И ОДЕТ ЭТОТ ИНДВИДУМ КАК-ТО СТАРОМОДНО  
@@@@@@  
ОН ГОВОРИТ ТЕБЕ ПЕРЕТЬСЯ К ОБОРОТНЯМ, А ОН К ВАМПИРАМ  
@@@@@@  
НИКУДА ОН НЕ ИДЕТ, А ЛИШЬ С НАПИЩЕННОЙ МИНОЙ НАБЛЮДАЕТ ЗА ТОБОЙ И ТВОЕЙ ГОРЯЩЕЙ ЖОПОЙ  
@@@@@@  
ПО ДОРОГЕ ПОДБИРАЕШЬ ЛЮБОЕ ИМУЩЕСТВО МЕРТВЫХ БРАТЬЕВ ПО ОРДЕНУ, СОБИРАЯ СЕБЕ ПЛЮШЕК  
@@@@@@  
ИМ ВСЕ РАВНО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ  
@@@@@@  
С КАКОГО-ТО ХУЯ В РУИНАХ НАШЕЛ ДЕВУШКУ С БОЛЬШИМ РЫЦАРЕМ  
@@@@@@  
НЕТ, ЭТО НЕ ТО, О ЧЕМ ВЫ ПОДУМАЛИ  
@@@@@@  
ОНА ТЕБЕ ПОМОГАЕТ  
@@@@@@  
ПО СУТИ ПЯЛИШСЯ НА СИСЬКИ ДУХА ТЕНИ  
@@@@@@  
УБИВАЕШЬ ЕБАНОГО ГОЛЕМА, КОТОРЫЙ ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ ТВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ ОСВЕТИТЬ ПОЛ ПЛАНЕТЫ  
@@@@@@  
РЕШАЕШЬ ПОСПАТЬ  
@@@@@@  
УБИВАЕШЬ БЛЯТЬ ЭТУ ДЕВУШКУ ВО СНЕ РЫЦАРЬ АГРИТЬСЯ И НАПАДАЕТ НА ТЕБЯ  
@@@@@@  
УБИВАЕШЬ И ЗАБИРАЕШЬ ЕГО ПЕРЧАТКУ, ИБО ПЛЮШКИ ЭТО КРУТО  
@@@@@@  
ОБОРОТЕНЬ ЗАЛИВАЕТ ТЕБЕ ЧТО-ТО УМНОЕ ПРО ЗАГОВОРЫ И МИРОВОЙ ПИСЕЦ  
@@@@@@  
УБИВАЕШЬ НЕ ДОСЛУШАВ И ПОЛУЧАЕШЬ НОВУЮ ОБУВКУ  
@@@@@@  
ТЕПЕРЬ БУДЕШЬ ПОЛУЧАТЬ САМУЮ СВЕЖУЮ ШАУРМУ ИЗ ГОБЛИНОВ  
@@@@@@  
ОНИ ВСЕ РАВНО ВЫМИРАЮЩИЙ ВИД  
@@@@@@  
ИДЕШЬ К ВАМПИРАМ  
@@@@@@  
ЗОБЕК ВСТРЕЧАЕТ ТЕБЯ У ВХОДА В КАКУЮ-ТО БОГОМ ЗАБЫТУЮ ДЕРЕВЕНЬКУ  
@@@@@@  
ХОТЯ ТЫ ЗА ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ОБОШЕЛ ПОЛ МИРА, А ЗОБЕК ТОЛЬКО ПОДОШЕЛ  
@@@@@@  
НЕ ОБРАЩАЕШЬ НА ЭТО ВНИМАНИЯ ТАК КАК ВАЖНА ТОЛЬКО МЕСТЬ  
@@@@@@  
ПО ДОРОГЕ В ЗАМОК УБИВАЕШЬ ЕБНУТОГО НА ВСЮ ГОЛОВУ МОНАХА-КОНСЕРВАТОРА, КОТОРЫЙ ЗАКАТЫВАЛ ВМЕСТО ОГУРЦОВ В БАНКИ, ДУХОВ В ДОСПЕХИ  
@@@@@@  
КАК БЫ МЕЖДУ ДЕЛОМ УЕБЫВАЕШЬ О СТЕНУ ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЯ ВАМПИРОВ, ПОЛУДЕМОНА, И ИДЕШЬ ДАЛЬШЕ  
@@@@@@  
ГРЕБАННЫЙ САД И МАНДРАГОРЫ  
@@@@@@  
ТРАТИШЬ ХУЕВУ ТУЧУ ЧАСОВ В ЗАМКЕ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ГРЕБАННЫЙ ЛАБИРИНТ  
@@@@@@  
КАКАЯ-ТО МАЛОЛЕТКА ПРОСИТ ТЕБЯ С НЕЙ СЫГРАТЬ, НО ОТКАЗЫВАЕШЬСЯ ИБО ЭТО ТЯНЕТ НА СТАТЬЮ, А ТЕБЕ ЕЩЕ ЛОРДОВ ТЬМЫ УБИВАТЬ  
@@@@@@  
ВСЕ РАВНО ИГРАЕШЬ В ШАХМАТЫ  
@@@@@@  
ВСЕ ЕЩЕ БРОДИШЬ ПО ЗАМКУ  
@@@@@@  
И ВСЕ ЕЩЕ  
@@@@@@  
УБИВАЕШЬ МЯСНИКА НА КУХНЕ  
@@@@@@  
СТРЕМНЫЙ ОН  
@@@@@@  
ВСТРЕЧАЕШЬ ПАСХАЛКУ НА ФРАНКЕНШТЕЙНА И СКИДЫВАЕШЬ ЕЕ НАХУЙ  
@@@@@@  
НАКОНЕЦ ПРЕПИРАЕШСЯ К ВОРОТАМ И ОТКРЫВАЕШЬ ИХ КРОВЬЮ ГЕНЕРАЛА  
@@@@@@  
ТЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО КОГДА-НИБУДЬ БУДЕШЬ ХОДИТЬ ТАМ ЧАСТО  
@@@@@@  
ТЕБЯ ПЫТАЮТСЯ СОБЛАЗНИТЬ, НО ТЫ ПРОКАЛЫВАЕШЬ ЕЙ СЕРДЦЕ  
@@@@@@  
В ЭТОТ РАЗ ТЫ НЕМНОГО ПОСЛУШАЛ ПРО ТОГО, ЧТО БРАТСТВО СВЕТА ГОВНЮКИ  
@@@@@@  
ТЫ НЕ УДИВЛЕН  
@@@@@@  
ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОДОЗРЕВАЕШЬ НА СЧЕТ ЗОБЕКА И ИДЕШЬ К НЕКРОМАНТАМ  
@@@@@@  
В ПОДАРОК ПОЛУЧИЛ КРЫЛЬЯ КОТОРЫЕ НЕ ЛЕТАЮТ, МЕЖДУ ДЕЛОМ  
@@@@@@  
ТЫ ПОНРАВИЛСЯ БАБЕ-ЯГЕ ПОТОМУ УБИВАЕШЬ ПУГАЛ И БЕГАЕШЬ ПО ШКАТУЛКЕ  
@@@@@@  
ЗОБЕК ТЕБЯ УСИЛЕННО РЕВНУЕТ  
@@@@@@  
ОКАЗЫВАЕШЬСЯ СРЕДИ НЕКРОМАНТОВ И БЕГАЕШЬ ПО ИХ ЗЕМЛЯМ КАК ДИБИЛ ВЫСШЕГО РАЗЛИВА  
@@@@@@  
ГДЕ-ТО В ПЕРЕРЫВАХ ДАЕШЬ ПОДЗАТЫЛЬНИКИ ЧУПАКАБРЕ  
@@@@@@  
УБИВАЕШЬ ТАНА ПОТОМУ ЧТО МОЖЕШЬ  
@@@@@@  
СМОТРИШЬ НА ПОРТАЛЫ И ВСПОМИНАЕШЬ ГЕРЫЧА, НО ПРИХОДИТЬСЯ ИДТИ  
@@@@@@  
НАКОНЕЦ, ТЫ МАЛАДЕЦ, ПРИХОДИШЬ К НЕКРОМАНТУ  
@@@@@@  
ОН НАПРАВЛЯЕТ НА ТЕБЯ ЕБАНОГО ДРАКОНА  
@@@@@@  
НО И ЯЙЦА У ТЕБЯ КРЕПЧЕ ЕГО  
@@@@@@  
ТЫ ГЕРОЙ  
@@@@@@  
НО НЕТ, ЗОБЕК ТЕБЯ НАЕБАЛ  
@@@@@@  
К СОЖАЛЕНИЮ, НЕ В ТОМ СМЫСЛЕ  
@@@@@@  
ЛОВИШЬ ГЛЮКИ ПРО МАРИ И УБИВАЕШЬ САТАНУ, КОТОРЫЙ НЕ ВПИСЫВАЕТСЯ В ЕБАНОЕ ФЕНТЕЗИ  
@@@@@@  
ЛОВИШЬ ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ ГЛЮКОВ И ВСЕ ЗАКАНЧИВАЕТСЯ, ТЫ ПОБЕДИЛ  
@@@@@@  
ДИТЯТКО ИЗ ЗАМКА ТЕБЯ ЗОВЕТ  
@@@@@@  
МАТЕРИШЬСЯ, НО ИДЕШЬ  
@@@@@@  
ОНА ВТИРАЕТ ТЕБЕ ПРО КАКОГО-ТО СРАНОГО ДЕМОНА  
@@@@@@  
ЕБАННЫЕ ЛЕВИАФАНЫ ЭТО СТРЕМНО  
@@@@@@  
В ИТОГЕ ВИДИШЬ ПОРТРЕТ МОЛОДОГО ЗОБЕКА И ТАМ ВСЕ НИЧЕ ТАК  
@@@@@@  
ДЕВОЧКА ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ ТЕБЯ УБИТЬ ЕЕ И ДЕЛАЕТ ТЕБЯ ВАМПИРОМ  
@@@@@@  
АГРИШЬСЯ НА ВЕСЬ МИР И УБИВАЕШЬ ЕГО  
@@@@@@  
УНИЧТОЖАЕШЬ СВОЕ ОРУЖИЕ С ПАФОСНЫМ ВИДОМ, ХОТЯ ЭТО РЕШЕНИЕ ХУЖЕ ЧЕМ УБИЙСТВО ЗОБЕКА  
@@@@@@  
КОТОРЫЙ КСТАТИ УБИЛ ТВОЮ ЖЕНУ ТВОИМИ РУКАМИ  
@@@@@@  
СТАНОВИШЬСЯ ЛОРДОМ ТЬМЫ  
@@@@@@  
ЗАМОК И КРОВЬ ФАНГЕРЛЯТ ПО ТЕБЕ КАК СТАРАЯ ВЕТОШЬ ПО ЧУЖОМУ  
@@@@@@  
У ТЕБЯ БЛЯТЬ ЕСТЬ СЫН  
@@@@@@  
ТЕПЕРЬ ОН МЕРТВ  
@@@@@@  
ЕБАШИШЬ ВСЕ ЧТО ВИДИШЬ  
@@@@@@  
ОН ВЫЖИЛ  
@@@@@@  
ОН ЕБАШИТ ТЕБЯ  
@@@@@@  
В ИТОГЕ ПАФОСНО УМИРАЕШЬ, А ПОТОМ ВОЗВРАЩАЕШЬСЯ И ДАЁШЬ ВСЕМ ПИЗДЫ  
@@@@@@  
СЫН ХОЧЕТ УБИТЬ САТАНУ  
@@@@@@  
ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОБАЛОВАТЬ СЫН И СОГЛАШАЕШЬСЯ  
@@@@@@  
ТЕРЯЕШЬ ПАМЯТЬ И ВСТРЕЧАЕШЬ ЗОБЕКА, ПОПУТНО ЛОВИШЬ ФЛЭШБЕКИ  
@@@@@@  
СОВРЕМЕННЫЙ МИР СТРАННЫЙ  
@@@@@@  
В ИТОГЕ УБИВАЕШЬ ЗОБЕКА И САТАНУ И УСТРАИВАЕШЬ СЦЕНУ С НАМЕКОМ НА ИНЦЕСТ  
@@@@@@  
УХОДИШЬ В ЦЕРКОВЬ, А НЕ В ЗАКАТ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВАМПИР


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эстетика.  
> Это как — нет вопроса про кроссовер с Поттерианой? Теперь есть.

Быть в Невыразимцах — словно ставить на себе клеймо перед всем магическим сообществом, запрещать себе вход в любой дом, любой дружественный вечер. Габриэль сознательно шел на это, смотрел на свои руки, способные только убивать, безжалостно забирать жизнь, и не видел для себя иного пути. Разве имело для него значение мнение всех магов Лондона? Ничуть. Он умеет делать свою работу, делает безукоризненно, твердо и решительно.  
  
Бельмонту довелось видеть многих на этой должности — слабых физически, но жестких душевно, не умеющих сочувствовать, такие всегда быстро пробивались к верхам, уходя прочь от выездной работы. Другие — одни мускулы, но ноль разума, такие обычно были хороши в дуэлях и командных рейдах, когда кто-то командует их действиями. Но думать собственной головой? Увольте. А еще они боялись убивать. Габриэль презрительно поджимал губы и резко перерезал горло — это было написано в кодексе, все они дают клятву, поступая на эту службу. Клятву выполнять приказы, и устранять тех, кто не выполняет условий.  
  
Были и такие, как он. Мало, но они задерживались дольше всего, практически не возились с бюрократией, и работали, по сути, только в поле. Но не пересекались, старались обходить друг друга за десять метров, и не встречаться взглядами. Бельмонт может гордиться тем, что тут уже десятый год — никто не продержался так долго, работая исключительно самостоятельно, редко позволяя командные рейды. Не хочешь встречаться с теми, чью жизнь когда-нибудь придется оборвать.  
  
Это было даже забавно — на удивление большое количество заданий были нацелены именно на убийство тех, кто не выдержал тяжёлой службы или же был шпионом.  
  
О, шпионы это целая отдельная история, которую обычно молчаливый Бельмонт мог бы рассказывать часами за кружкой крепкого пойла. В пристойные заведения Косого Переулка Невыразимцев даже если и пускают, то под таким присмотром, что проще было бы и не приходить. Более-менее тихо вечер можно было провести разве что в Лютном, где их пусть и опасались, но тут и публика была соответствующая — таких простым ножом у горла не напугаешь. Габриэль никогда не пил с коллегами — конечно, он был нелюдим, но не это было главной причиной. Те, кто успели задержаться на службе, боялись того, кого называли Дракулой. Иногда мужчина вспоминал, скольких магических существ привез в Министерство, и был даже немного удивлен — их было достаточно много для того, чтобы не считать его работу одним лишь убийством сотрудников.  
  
Так вот, о шпионах.  
  
Признаться, в первый раз Габриэль струхнул — только-только привыкнул к работе, оправился от неосторожного ранения на первом задании — и тут же ему приказывают убить собственного куратора, который провел его почти по всему пути к этой работе. Потому что тот работал на Министра. Человеку, не работавшему в Отделе Тайн, не понять всего смысла, заключённого в этих словах. Потому что никто из Невыразимцев не подчиняется ему — негласное правило, известное только двум сторонам. Отдел Тайн словно существует сам по себе. Да, находится на территории Министерства, да, считается одной из его частей, но никто в действительности не знает, что там происходит. У них есть только один начальник — Зобек, официальный и истинный глава Отдела.  
  
Габриэлю довелось видеть его несколько раз — статный маг в черном костюме производит слишком властное впечатление, чтобы хоть кто-то мог ему не подчиняться.  
  
А еще Зобек убил его жену. Не сам, конечно же, разве может такой педант морать руки? Сперва его гневу не было предела — в бессилии он уничтожал все вокруг, ревел, словно дикий зверь, не принимал сам вариант существования без нее.  
  
Время научило жить с этим, гулять по Лютному, ожидая смерти, напиваться до боггартов, потом с удивлением обнаруживая в своей руке чужую сломанную конечность. Чёртовы рефлексы. А потом он, все еще пьяный, приползает к дверям работы, и отрубается. Габриэль знает, кто переносит его на обшарпанный диван в подсобке, знает, кто оставляет рядом воду и зелье, но не может осознать, принять это. Да и вряд ли вообще сможет.  
  
Бельмонт чувствует себя в плену, в комнате без окон и дверей, загнанно дыша пойманным драконом. Со сломанными крыльями и разбитым сердцем, разодранными в кровь лапами. В такие моменты хочется взять задание высшей сложности, и пойти убиться о смертельно опасную мантикору, умереть храбро и достойно. И в то же время возникает мысль пойти к начальнику — выдать все, что думает, отказаться от своей работы, места, жизни, получив Аваду в лоб. Но он все еще жив, продолжает делать то, что должен, ловить испуганные взгляды на улице, и много пьет.  
  
Это кажется дрянным сном с плохой концовкой, своеобразным символом того, как он растерял все, что имел. Даже шарф с гриффиндорской нашивкой потерял где-то в закромах Отдела — разве оттуда достанешь, что оставил? Точно так же ты отдаешь им собственную душу, в ответ получая лишь оскал да кроваво-красную печать на договоре, будто его составлял сам Дьявол.  
  
Хотя это уже, конечно, всего лишь детские воспоминания о жизни с магглами, осколки сказок, что ему читали на ночь в приюте. Зобеку плевать на чистоту твоей крови — кого это волнует, когда ты умеешь убивать? Только аристократы да Министерство кудахчет вокруг неравноправия магглокровок и чистокровных, простого Бельмонта это не волнует. Разве что он начал проклинать Мордреда, да и все, чтобы не привлекать внимания неожиданными доя магов словами.  
  
Габриэль устал настолько, что ему хватает сил только заползти в кабине. Зобека, и, прикрыв дверь, прислониться к ней спиной. Маг смотрит на него с насмешкой, как на ребенка, что наконец признал свою неправоту. И одновременно с желанием.  
  
Бельмонт хочет думать, что эти глаза не заведут его в глубины преисподней. Или хотя бы сами же и выведут оттуда.  
  
Дракула чувствует, как теряет душу одновременно с поцелуем Зобека. Именно так ощущаются дементоры?  
  
Он не знает, но и не горит желанием узнать.


End file.
